In the process control industry, automated control valves are used extensively to control process fluid mass flow and/or velocity in industrial processes. In some instances, especially in batch processes, it is necessary that a valve achieve a tight shut-off condition when it is closed. The phrase “tight shut-off” refers to a valve position wherein zero or near-zero fluid flows through the valve. In particular, a tight shut-off condition exists where no fluid flows through the valve, or where fluid flow is reduced to such a level that the flowing fluid had negligible impact.
In industrial process where a tight valve shut-off condition is required, if the valve does not shut-off tightly, the resulting material leakage into a batch recipe can ruin the batch. If a tight shut-off valve is leaking a noxious or toxic chemical, the leak can present a hazard for plant personnel. Also in industrial process, where a leak proof condition required in normal working conditions where rupture disc is used, and due to partial rupturing resulting oil/fluid leakage.
Further, leaks threaten the environment, people, equipment and business. They are inevitable in today's technically complex environments. It's something everyone has to contend with and plan for. They can be disastrous if not discovered quickly. They may do a lot of damage and be difficult to clean up, even dangerous. However, if detected quickly, a timely warning could be server to indicate that a critical equipment is starting to fail. Fast action at an early stage can avert damage and interruption of service.
In existing approach fluid leak detection is carried out using temperature level sensor and pressure level sensors. These sensors are included in the chambers/tank where fluid is collected. These types of approach help in detecting leakage of the fluid through the tank. However, such type of approach cannot be used to detect fluid leakage happening though a closed valve disposed between an upstream pipe and a downstream pipe of industrial process.
There is an on-going need in the process control industry for a means of detecting when a tight shut-off valve is leaking. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide solutions to these and other problems, and offers advantages over the prior art.